Gin Rummy
Gin Rummy (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson): a former soldier and Ed Wuncler III's best friend. The character is apparently intended as a parody of Donald Rumsfeld by similarities in name, appearance, and use of actual quotes. His last name, "Rummy," matches the nickname given to Rumsfeld that was often spoken by President George W. Bush. Even though he is shown to be more intelligent than his best friend, he shares the same homicidal tendencies. His name is also a reference to the card game, Gin rummy. He repeatedly tries to justify his poor criminal planning by asserting that "the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence" (parodying the claims of Bush and Rumsfeld regarding Saddam Hussein's supposed weapons of mass destruction in Iraq) or by insisting that he could not plan for "unknown unknowns". Gin Rummy considers himself a patriot and will do whatever it takes to bring the "Fugitives of Justice" their due. He first appears in the episode "A Date With the Health Inspector". His style of speaking often parodies Samuel L. Jackson's character Jules from Pulp Fiction. In many episodes Rummy drives a black Cadillac Escalade. Appearances '''A Date with the Health Inspector- '''Gin's first appearance. He, alongside with his friend Ed lll, helps Huey and Riley find the "X-Box Killer". On the streets, Huey and Riley asks civilians questions while Gin and Ed prulunctly beats "nigga's asses". When they arrive at a convenience store, they decide to rob it, only to find that the clerks are terrorists. They are considered as "heroes", much to Huey's disappointment. In many episodes Gin is seen wearing a white tank top and baggy jeans. But in his first appearance "A date with the health inspector" he was seen wearing a blue suit with a red tie. He also wears glasses (Probably prescripted or not) and a red, white and blue bandanna around his head (Which is the color of the American flag). He also seen have a ripped body (Which is seen in the photo above). '''Let's Nab Oprah- '''Ed and Gin hauls a robbery at a bank but fails because it was only 22 minutes. Then, he and Ed decide to kidnap Oprah. At their first attempt, they fail because they accidentally went into the wrong bookstore and kidnaps the wrong woman. At their second attempt, while Huey is distracted by Bushido Brown, they ran into the studio, only to be ending in Bill Cosby's dressing room due to Gin's poor planning. Then, he and Ed decide to kidnap Bill Cosby but returns him later due to his annoyance. '''Thank You for Not Snitching- '''Gin's only appearance in Season 2. He and Gin are in a series of home burglaries. Then, they ended up thefting Robert's precious car in order to have a getaway. Later, he then reveals to Robert that they were burglaring in order to raise up money for Wuncler Security. He and Ed are confessed as the criminals but no charges were pressed because they were white. '''The Red Ball- '''Gin briefly appears in the episode, where he kills the referee. '''The Story of Lando Freeman- '''Robert goes to Gin for advice about Lando. Later, when Lando comes, Robert suggests "option 1". When Robert nearly picks option 1, which is the option to execute Lando, but Robert rejects the option. '''It's Goin Down-'''He and Ed plans for an attack in Woodcrest on orders of Ed Wuncler l. He, along with Ed, who is obsessed with his new iPhone. He and Ed were caught when Ed accidentally dropped his iPhone at the Freeman house. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Other Characters Category:Males Category:Caucasians